


Butt wars

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade trying to grab the Spidey booty isn't without consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt wars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grab Ass turned Deadly (picture)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141893) by Sciderman. 



He could hear the familiar footsteps on the roof behind him, he was just about to greet the merc as his spider sense tingled and he turned around swiftly, grasping the merc, who had placed his hands on his butt.

He grasped the merc’s buttocks tightly in his hands, he ignored the pained yelp from the merc. Even though the merc’s hands were just resting on his ass with only a faint squeeze, his instincts had been raging due to the spider sense having been triggered by his sudden action and thus his grip was as tight as a bank screw. The merc was trembling from the pain as he inhaled deeply, before speaking with a strained voice.

“Your spider strength grip is going to tear my ass off…”  
“Nothing less then you deserve, Wade!”  
“P-please let go…”  
“You first!”

The merc inhaled deeply, the trembles of his body shook even Peter himself, their grips had brought them so close together that their bodies were touching, Peter started getting aware about this as his adrenaline started fading.

The merc didn’t let go though, he was focusing on his breathing as it seemed as he got accustomed to the pain, Peter tightened his grip some more at that, which strained his hands a bit, but he wanted Wade to release him from his grip.

He could smell the sweat and strain from the merc before him, his healing factor could only help him if he let go after all and the pain was sure to start and take a toll, but they were both stubborn fools. The heat of his prisoners body started warming his body, the strained sweat started to soak the front of his suit as the merc slid his forehead against the top of his head, he could even feel the strained breaths through the masks.

“Just let go Wade!”  
“I am n-not hurting you Petey…”

He felt his hands cramp up and eased his grip a bit, but it would still hurt the merc, yet he could feel the merc’s body stop to tremble, his breathing was coming a bit less strained as well, but his heartbeat was racing, Peter could feel it, the pace of his heartbeat made Peter feel pumped up to for some reason.

“Wade! Let go!”

He couldn’t help but get agitated from the situation, but he was too proud to let go first, he felt the merc’s hands rub his ass a little for a moment, before to his surprise the merc suddenly squeezed as well, not as hard as he was squeezing, but it drew a squeak from his lips. Which made his opponent chuckle.

“Two can play this game Spidey…”

He groaned, tightening his hands again on the merc’s ass making the merc press himself closer to him to ease the pain a little, pulling him upwards slightly, lifting his feet from the ground, his weight resting on the hands that held his ass. He leant backwards and realized that was a mistake right away because it made the merc tumble forward, he felt the hands snap of his ass and shield him as they fell on the roof, he heard a crack as the merc’s wrist broke from catching the weight wrong as his other arm had held him close by his back.

He felt the weight of the merc on top of him as the man groaned, it took him minutes to realize he was still clenching his butt so he let go when he realized and felt the merc roll aside and grab his wrist, cracking it a few times as it was already healing in the position it had been in.

He closed his eyes under the mask, listening to the grumbles and curses from his companion on the roof while he enjoyed the lingering warmth on his body and the heavy body odor he preached the man about on several occasions. He didn’t care, but this time he had won Wade’s inappropriate game.


End file.
